Hold Me Tight
by cheryblosom
Summary: There are three ghosts after Sakura and Syaoran. Will they beat them or will one of them end up dead? SS ch. 2 up now! read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**__**

**_Hold Me Tight:_**

**_A Cardcaptors Story_**

~~New screen~~

_**Flashback**_

_Talking to self_

Disclaimer:  I do not own Cardcaptors, nor do I own the characters. Darn I wish I did, but I am just writing this to keep me calm at school.  Which is now over!!  Yay! Happy, happy, joy, joy!  Here is the first chapter! Have fun and I hop you like it.  It might get a little boring near the middle so stick with me.  Please!!!!  It's my first fanfic, for Cardcaptors anyway... Ok on with the fanficJ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Sakura: Wow!  Am I going to love this fic?_**

**_Me: You might._**

**_Syaoran: It better not suck. And I better not die! Or you will regret it._**

**_Me: eep I don't know if you will or not. Ducking head under desk_**

**_Sakura: Syaoran behave. This is her first fanfic. Be nice._**

_Syaoran: blushes crimson red Uug. Fine!_

**_Sakura: whining C-mon, c-mon! Lets get on with the fic._**

**_Me: stares at Sakura_**

**_Sakura: squealing C-MON! Syaoran tell her to start!_**

**_Me: OK! OK! I'm starting! Geez!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh!" Screamed a ten-year-old girl.

"Move out of the way!" yelled a voice form behind another girl with long violet hair.  "Move out of the WAY!!" screeched the male voice again.

"No! Li! I will not let you hurt her!" yelled the girl with long black-violet hair.  Her eyes filled with tears, guarding her best friend.  "Go away!  And don't touch her anymore!" she threatened.

"Ach! Fine I'll go!  But I'll be back tomorrow to get those cards," he stated before he tuned his back and walked away.

The bright blue-eyed girl turned to her friend, "Sakura? Are you okay?" she asked her friend worriedly, hoping for her to turn around and look at her.

The honey brown hair girl jumped as she turned hoping that it wasn't Li.  Her hands were over her ears so she couldn't hear any more shouting, and her emerald green eyes were shut.  She opened one of her eyes and saw a girl with a knee length, bright blue dress on.  "I'm sorry Tomoyo," the girl said crying with tears streaming down her face like there was no tomorrow.  "I wouldn't let him take the cards away from me. I'm so scared of him, Tomoyo!  Help keep him away from me!"  Tomoyo helped her friend to her feet and they went to go to find Sakura's older brother.

The boy was standing around the corner.  He heard what she had said.  It hurt him, but he had to do it.  Though it did not hurt him as mush as it hurt her, he turned to walk away, and then a highschooler picked him up.  Though Syaoran did not recognize him, Sakura and Tomoyo were right behind the teenaged boy.  "Is this the guy?" they both nodded their heads, and he turned his head to the boy.  "You do NOT pick on my sister, kid!" yelled the teenaged brother, guarding his little sister and her friend.

Syaoran did the best he could to get loose, but nothing worked.  He decided to settle down, and then maybe the teenaged boy would let him go.  Sakura's older brother and the brown-eyed boy glared at each other for a couple of minutes.  Sakura was still crying, thinking of what Li had said.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kinomoto, I need to talk to you. Out at the park," Syaoran said keeping his cool, almost losing it._

"Oh, okay," answered Sakura. After school they walked to the Penguin Park.  They walked silently to the park keeping on her eyes pealed for any warning.  She didn't know if this was an attack or not.  She looked at the boy she was following and saw someone running towards them from the corner of her eye, and looked over her left shoulder. The figure was faint but Sakura could make out whom it was.  Syaoran looked over at Sakura and saw her looking at something from a distance; he too then looked over his right shoulder.  There they both saw Tomoyo running to them, yelling Sakura's name.  Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to the park quickly finding a hiding spot.  He quickly covered Sakura's mouth with his hand and she yelped surprised at this, but kept quiet.  After Tomoyo passed he whipped Sakura around and said he wanted the Clow Cards.

_She quickly said 'No' and tried to run for it, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist.  She screamed and had fear in her eyes as she stared at him. She then grabbed onto his wrist to try and pry him off and run away.  By now they are both standing in a bush and as she screamed, Tomoyo hared this, and ran to get Touya. When she got there she yelled his name and quickly told him what happened, and tried to dash back to the park, but Touya grabbed her arm and asked Tomoyo if she wanted a ride on his motorcycle.  She nodded her head quickly, and they were off to the park. "Wait for us to come around the corner, or wait till you see a boy with brown hair and light brown eyes with the boys schools uniform on," Tomoyo said convincing Touya to stay._

_Tomoyo easily found Sakura and Syaoran. She saw her best friend in pain because of that boy, and glared at him.  She shouted at the top her lungs, "STOP THAT LI!" But he didn't hear her.  _

_"Ahhhhh!" screamed Sakura.  Tomoyo instantly jumped in front of Sakura to protect her from Li._

_"Move out of my way!" Yelled Syaoran.  "Move out of the way!" he shouted again, but Tomoyo turned her back on him to help her friend up.  Syaoran tried to move Tomoyo out of the way, but she held her ground. He then shoved her down, and she slid on the ground for three feet.  As she got up, she stared at Syaoran with fear, then stared at Sakura hoping she would move, but Sakura looked paralyzed, Tomoyo then got up and ran and knocked him over with her shoulder, and quickly turned to Sakura._

_When Li got up, Tomoyo turned around, held up her arms to guard her friend on the ground, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "NO, LI!  I will not let you hurt her!" Tomoyo was on the verge of crying and slapped him.  She never thought someone could be that cruel. _

_He finally saw that she was really angry; eyes glaring at him, and a mean look on her face saying that she would kill him if he does this again, then stared down at Sakura. He saw her covering her ears and her eyes were shut. She flinched.  He saw the two girls were scared of him.  Li Syaoran tuned around and agreed with Tomoyo, "Ack!  Fine I'll go. But I will be back tomorrow for those cards," and walked away._

_** End Flashback**_

Sakura was on the verge of wailing harder.  Tomoyo was trying to calm her down before she got too bad.  Touya looked back and saw his sister crying.  He turned back to Li and said, "Stay away from her, or you will see your teeth on the floor!" he whispered to Li so the girls couldn't hear him. He then dropped the kid and picked up his little sister.  He carried her to where his bike was; he then set her on the bike.  "Tomoyo do you want a ride home?" asked Touya worried, thinking that kid would pull the same stunt on her if she wasn't careful.

"No, that's ok I'll wait for my bodyguards to pick me up here. Thanks anyway," she answered her friends brother's question.  " Go on I'll call my house right now to make sure that they are home.

Yes, come pick me up at Penguin Park. Yes, ok then. Je ne," and she hung up the phone.  "You don't need to wait for me to get picked up. Get Sakura home."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" he said putting on his helmet and then putting on Sakura's helmet as well.

"I'm sure I'll be ok. Don't worry they'll be here soon. You have no clue how fast they drive," she ended with a wide smile, sounding impressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura settled down and Touya's making dinner while questioning his little sister at the same time, "Sakura, are you sure he didn't hurt you?  I'll be there next time.  He won't do that again. I promise," the teenaged, black-haired boy said, trying to comfort his little sister.

"I'm sure Tomoyo and I will never leave each others side again."  She told her brother so he would feel better.  "All he said was that he wanted to talk to me. Touya, I promise I'll stay at Tomoyo's side all day tomorrow," her emerald green eyes welling up with tears.  "I'll be just fine tomorrow," she said in a whisper, for only her self to hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the next day she did just as she said she was going to do.  The honey brown hair girl stayed next to Tomoyo the entire day.  "Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, whispering.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I go over to you house today?  I mean I'll call my bodyguards to come and pick me up there," the violet-eyed girl asked with concern.  She didn't want that to happen again.  She wanted her best friend safe from that Li kid.

"I'm sure you can.  Touya said that he'd be home after soccer practice. So, yeah, you can come over." She answered her friends question simply

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frowning, Syaoran was walking home slowly with Meilin at his side.  He wasn't sure why he had done what he had done at the park yesterday.  At first he was sure that he was doing the right thing, the when he saw how sad and how scared she was, he suddenly wasn't sure that what he did was the right thing. He hoped Sakura would forgive him soon.  He never wanted to do that in the first place, but he knew he had to do it sometime soon 'cause Meilin would've rang his neck if he didn't try to take the cards from the Mistress.  "Syaoran?  Are you okay? …Syaoran?  Syaoran!" Meilin went from concerned to trying to get his attention. After three minutes of trying to get his to get his attention, she stopped in the middle of the road for no reason.

After ten feet, Syaoran turned and asked, "What's the matter, Meilin?"

"You are Syaoran!  I used up three minutes of my breath to get your attention, and apparently I finally got it," Meilin looked at him concerned, and ran up to him and asked, "What's the matter, Syaoran? You're not yourself."

Syaoran didn't answer. He didn't want to tell Meilin that he yelled at Sakura yesterday night. He didn't want to tell Meilin why he didn't come home till late that night.  _'Meilin may not be Sakura's friend, but she'll yell at me for yelling at Sakura, I know she'll scold me as soon as she finds out,'_ he told himself.  After that he had a hard time talking to Sakura unless it was about the Clow Cards or homework.

Meilin never found out that Syaoran yelled at Sakura, OR that behind the reason for him coming home really late that night… 

And so we jump to eight years later, when Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo are all friends, where they all care for one another except for certain times when they want to be left alone.

Eight Years Later 

Syaoran hadn't yet told Sakura how he felt about her yet.  She would ask him why he'd be all red, but he told her it was nothing.  Syaoran was just walking around when the group stopped and starred at Sakura. She could sense that there was danger.  Syaoran walked a bit more and then stopped himself.  "Huh?!" The honey brown haired girl gasped.  "Syaoran, do you sense that? …Syaoran?!" yelled the girl, with honey brown hair.

Syaoran's eyes had turned pitch black.  He attempted to steal the key necklace from Sakura, but she jumped back from him confused, standing there staring at him. It looked like, to Sakura, that he was a totally different person.  She couldn't sense him, she could only sense black magic, and it scared her. "Syaoran, what's wrong with your eyes?!" she asked suddenly.  He ran towards her and pushed her over, "Syaoran!" She screamed starring up at him, as soon as she found her balance, confused.  She was almost in tears…

Then he blinked. He was confused by what happened, he looked around and saw two girls starring at him.  He then thought Sakura was with them, but he couldn't find her. He then gave Meilin and Tomoyo a look, to which he thought it would swipe their looks off of their faces, but it didn't.  He then looked into their eyes and saw them look down at something.  Syaoran grasped, "What happened?" he said looking at Sakura, and moving closer to her.

Sakura backed away from him, and then she looked up at him, and she could see his eyes and saw they were normal.  They were these beautiful amber eyes she'd remember, not those cold dark ones.  "St…ay…… away… from…… me," she stuttered.  "There is something wrong, I can sense it," she stood suddenly and ran off toward the strange but familiar power.

"What did it do?  All I remember was walking with Sakura at my side," the two girls gave him a look, "Honest!" he fell onto his knees and starred at his hands for a second, and then looked up at Tomoyo and Meilin looking for an answer.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "You don't remember attacking Sakura?!"  They saw him looking surprised and then he sensed what Sakura sensed earlier before she ran off.  He snapped his head up with fear in his eyes as he heard someone shout 'Water'.  He looked toward Sakura had disappeared and he too sensed there was a really big power yet familiar, near by, and Sakura was fighting it!

"Sakura!" he shouted in a whisper, and dashed off toward Sakura was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura had released 'The Water' again, " Water! Release and Dispel!" her wand came down hard on a card and a blue light of energy came splashing from out of the card.  She then saw 'Water' turn against her and slammed her against a tree.  She stood up and was shaky for a minute and shouted, "Windy! Release and Dispel!" before she could blink, that card too was turned against her.  'The Windy' came back at her and picked her up in her wind and flew her up into the sky.  She thought to herself that she was maybe100ft in the air.  She turned her head and saw Syaoran running to where she was suppose to be.  She then felt herself fall 10ft, 10ft, 5ft, and she hit a tree unconscious.

Syaoran finally got there and he saw her in the tree near him.  He could see that she looked pale.  He then started to climb towards her.  Being careful not make a mistake while he was climbing. He then got to her side, and he put her over his shoulder and started to climb down and out of the tree.  He sat her down on the ground to look at her face. He then looked ahead and sensed that the card was gone.  He looked back down at the girl in his arms.  She opened up one of her emerald green eyes, " 'The Imitate'…" then she said faintly and passed out. The card was stunned and started to transform itself back to the card state.

"No! Sakura do not pass out.  It's going into its physical form for you to capture it.  C-mon Sakura, wake up," said Syaoran trying to wake up Sakura.  Then he stopped trying to wake her up, he noticed The Imitate lowering its self to the position the card mistress was in.

'The Imitate' didn't mean to hurt the card Mistress, so it imitated what the card Mistress was doing, laying down in Syaoran's lap, with his arms around her.  It then turned back into a clow card.  The floating card then slid into the Mistress's hands lying in Syaoran's lap.  Syaoran was confused he didn't know what to do.  He then put his hand over Sakura and pulled her closer to him, making it into a hug. Though Syaoran didn't know it, he was healing her wounds.  "Syao…ran?" she said weakly.

'Huh?" he jumped back a bit and looked down and he saw her looking in the eyes.  "Hmmm?" he answered quickly.  He picked her up into his arms and started walking towards where he left Tomoyo and Meilin.  Syaoran moved her closer to him to keep her warm.

"Where …are we… going?" she asked weakly, staring at him, her eyes half shut.

"I'm taking you home, Sakura.  I am taking you home," he answered.  _'Now how am I going to get past her bother? I know I will think of an idea," _he told himself, still thinking of how he was thinking of a way to get past her elder brother, he kept walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touya was twenty-three, and he didn't live by himself.  He remembered himself saying, _"I will never leave your side Sakura.  Never,'_ now all of a sudden she acted like she was his rival, the gaki, the kid that hurt his sister eight years ago; he knew she liked him, but he knew he would never get used to the fact that his sister didn't need him any more.  He suddenly looked down and saw the food he was suppose to be cooking.

"Touya? Are you going to cook or burn our dinner?" asked Mr. Kinomoto, concerned about the food on the stove and about the look on Touya's face. Then he took over the dinner.  "Wow! That was some deep thought if you forgot about dinner like that." Mr. Kinomoto said surprised.

"Gomen…" said the teenaged boy surprised. "Gomen, I didn't mean to go into never land…" then was cut off by the doorbell.  "SAKURA!!!!" he shouted. "Where is Sakura?  Isn't she home yet?"

"No. Actually.  I don't think she ever came home from school," said Mr. Kinomoto calmly.

Touya had an angry look on his face, and rushed to the front door.  He whipped it open and saw Li Syaoran holding his sister.  Syaoran walked into the house with Sakura, walked right past Touya, and set her on the couch.  Syaoran walked past him again and said, "Sakura has been through a lot.  Please don't scold her, Touya," he said, trying not to look into the Elder brother's eyes.  "No. I did not do anything to her. I'll let myself out now.  Je ne."  With that he left, closing the door behind him. Touya looked confused, he was left speechless.  He didn't know what to say.  He turned to his dad looking for an answer, but he saw he wasn't going to get one because he looked just as shocked, as he looked

"What happened?" asked Touya and Sakura's dad together. Mr. Kinomoto turned to see Sakura and looked back at Touya, he was stunned to see Sakura, but confused as to why Syaoran brought her home in his arms.

"Syaoran…" said Sakura weakly in her sleep, and as she said that, a tear rolled down her cheek.  Touya and his dad went over to the couch.  Touya leaned over and picked up his little sister.  "Mmmm," she wailed waking up. "Whoa! How'd I get here?"  She questioned.  "Where am I?" she asked her sight still blurry. 

"Your at home," answered Touya quietly.  "That gaki brought you home. Where have you been?!" he asked frantically.  "We herd the doorbell ring and realized you weren't home.  Then I opened the door and saw that 'gaki' holding you!  What happened Sakura?" as he kept questioning her, he realized she was out cold and finished at, "You scared us Sakura," he then looked at his dad, and then carried his baby sister to her room.  Touya had the worried look on his face, then looked down at his sister and saw she was asleep.  He then had a grin on his face. 'Gomen ne, Sakura, I didn't mean to yell. Forgive me.'

"Hmmm, Syaoran…" Touya looked at her. 

'She looks like she's having a nightmare, and she whined that gaki's name.'

 "What are you doing?!  Syaoran!!"  She said in her sleep, and then she woke up in cold sweat.  " AHHHH!!!" screamed Sakura. She had startled her brother out of his skin.  She noticed that she was in her bed.

Touya ran to his sister's side, "What's the matter, Sakura?" He asked frantically, "You're hot," he said feeling her head, "I think you should stay home tomorrow …"

"NO!!  I- …I can't," she cut him off, then stuttered, "I- I have …a …a project tomorrow.  I have to go tomorrow no matter what." She told her brother hoping he would fall for it.

"Sakura …" there was a sudden pause, "Go to bed. You have to go to school and I have to work tomorrow. And if anything happens, I'll be right there for you.  Okay?"  He sounded really, really protective of her, but he knew she always had Syaoran.

"Touya," she began, "it's okay for you to worry about me, but I'll be okay.  Don't worry about it," she knew she was hurting her brothers' pride, but he has to let her go sooner or later.  "Gomen ne, Touya.  I didn't" she saw him leaving her room, "Touya. Please don't go …"

"You love him don't you?"

"Who?  Syaoran?" she answered with a blush.  She saw Touya and, "I think I do.  I am not quite sure how I feel yet, but…"

Before she could finish, "He does, you know. He told me to say goodbye to you as he left the house. He looked more worried than me. I mean, he's not going anywhere but to his apartment. And he told me not to yell at you," Touya said.

Sakura had blinked at her brother confused and noticed he was talking normal.  "I- …I never realized it."  (For real she didn't know what she was feeling.)  But she knew that since her dream about him before he came to Japan. Something about him made her blush in front of him whenever they were near.

"Get to bed. You're up early tomorrow. I'll be back to my old self tomorrow morning.  Night," he finished with a grin from ear to ear.  This was because he was worried about her.

"Night Touya."

***

"Syaoran. Syaoran," Sakura wined in her sleep.

She saw Syaoran in his green chinese costume, and also starring at her.  "Syaoran, what's the matter with your eyes?  Syaoran? " She saw his eyes, and looked for his warm beautiful amber eyes but didn't find them.  Instead they were as cold as winter, and they looked very distant.

Syaoran jumped into the air and leapt to her side. Sakura took two, three steps back on top of some kind of roof of a building.  She could see she was wearing her high school uniform, light blue jacket with a white turtleneck, and a black skirt, also with white knee socks with her black shoes. "Syaoran? I-It's me... Sakura.  Please answer, Syaoran! Please," she saw herself reach for his hand, but he knocked it away from himself and he lifted his sword and started to run at her, and then...

"Huh?" she grasped. _'What was that? Was it a premonition?  OR was it just a dream, an evil dream about Syaoran.'_  "No, Syaoran can't be evil," she whispered to herself.  "Kero?" nothing happened. "What time is it?" she paused till she could focus her eyes to her alarm clock.  "Only seven?  Wow! I'm up early. School doesn't start till nine.  I've got plenty of time." She got dressed and walked silently down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone.

Downstairs she found Touya already up and eating breakfast, "Morning Touya."

"Morning Kaiju," he said with a huge grin and looking at his little sister.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!!!" she shouted waking their dad on the couch, who couldn't sleep upstairs in his room.

"What was that noise," Fujitaka asked with a yawn. He looked down at Sakura, and she looked at Touya, and he stared at both of them, then their dad broke the silence, "Touya how many times have I told you to keep your voice down? And stop calling your sister names?!"

"But, ……Dad," he started, and glared at the 'So Called Angel' at his right.

"No buts, Touya.  Stop calling her names; after all you are twenty-three years old.  Why can't you stop?" he asked confused.  He turned and went out of the kitchen and went up to his room to get ready for the day.

"Syaoran…Syaoran," he began with a grin and acting as much as possible like a girl, "Where are you …'Syaoran'?"  He said with his mouth full with his breakfast.

Sakura blushed crimson and slapped him really hard on the back, which caused him to choke and cuffed up his food, Sakura quickly screamed 'goodbye' to her dad and ran as fast as she go, with Touya chasing her.  "Dad said as long as you make fun of me, I can do the same," she was laughing really hard, and skating out of the door.

"Why I otta!!" was the last thing Sakura herd out of Touya's mouth, before she closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After putting everything she doesn't need in her locker, she went to her classroom. Practically skipping to class, she opened the door to her classroom and walked in.  Sakura was wearing her light blue jacket with a white turtleneck, and her skirt is down to two inches above her knees.  She was also wearing white knee socks with black dress shoes.  "Mornin'!" Sakura shouted in a happy voice.

"Morning," replied Tomoyo, Nako, Rika, and Chiharu in unison.

"Wow, Sakura. You look really hyper." Tomoyo leaned over to Syaoran and, "Looks like Kero didn't have to wake her up this morning," she said with a smile, and then standing up to talk with her friend that just came in to the classroom.

"Hey where did she go?  Sak- Ah," all of a sudden Syaoran was clobbered by Sakura, as she hugged him from behind, "Don't do that!  Why are you so hyper?" he asked.

"I just had the most funniest morning.  Touya just got yelled at because of what I did." She could see that Tomoyo and Syaoran looked confused and started with, "He called me a monster, and I yelled at him.  Then dad woke up from the couch and yelled at Touya," she said laughing.  Sakura still had her arms around Syaoran's neck and whispered, only for him to hear, "Arigatou, Syaoran, for taking me home last night. You should've seen his face last night when he took me to my room," she finished and stood up letting go of Syaoran.

"That's why you were all happy this morning, huh, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"Yup!" she said with a big grin.

"Sakura?  Do you think you can come over after school tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked her friend in a low whisper.

"Yeah, why?  Something the matter?" Sakura asked worriedly.  "I'll have to ask my dad to see if it's all right. I bet it'll be ok Tomoyo," she whispered back.  "I won't get home till late tonight because of cheerleading competition.  So… I'll let you know at school tomorrow," Sakura added with her regular voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ya' know, Syaoran, you didn't have to stay after just to walk me home," she told him as they entered the 'King Penguin Park'.

"Yeah, I know, but..." there was an odd silence, "but have you been getting these strange dreams lately?  I know weird of me asking, but have you?" he asked stuttering.

"Yes actually I have," there was a pause. Sakura stopped walking and dropped her head, "Syaoran I can see you when I sleep, but you aren't you. I call your name, but you don't answer me," she dropped to the ground looking for air. _'Why am I crying?'_  She asked herself.

"Sakura..." he walked over to her and knelt down and hugged her.  "Sakura, I'm sorry if I did anything in your dream..."

"No. You didn't do anything.  You stood there for a couple minutes, then you..." she started sobbing into Syaoran's shoulder.  "You..."

"What did I do, Sakura, please tell me," he said as gentle as ever.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder and, "You started running at me with your sword... and...  I am so scared of going back to sleep.  I've been up for who knows how long, I maybe got a couple of hours in.  Every time I go back to sleep the vision or dream wakes me up again," she said frantically.

"Then the last thing I remember was falling off of a building and you just standing there, sta-starring.  Syaoran please don't leave me alone." She cried and fell into his lap whispering something that sounded like, "Please don't.  I'm scared," and fell limp in his arms.  Syaoran turned her over, and noticed that she fell asleep.

Syaoran picked her up and started walking to his apartment.  He suddenly stopped and turned around and found Tomoyo behind the gate that leaded into the park.  Syaoran gave her one look that said 'tell her dad she's at your place'.  Tomoyo then nodded and walked off.  Syaoran turned and walked away from the park.  

'Gomen ne Sakura, if I hurt you at all anytime soon.  I hope I can be there when ever you need me,' he told her in his mind.

"Hmm," Sakura whined in Syaoran's arms moving closer to him to get warmer.  "Syaoran..."  He looked down at the angel in his arms and blushed a crimson red. Syaoran walked about five minutes more when he got to an apartment building, walked in, and went up to the tenth floor.  He walked down to the end of the hall and managed to unlock his door with Sakura in his arms.  He walked in, noting Meilin wasn't home, and walked into his room and set the sleeping girl down on his bed.

"Man I can tell this is going to be a long night," he said to no one in particular.

***

"Stop! Syaoran no!  Stay away from me!" shouted Sakura as Syaoran was approaching her.  "SYAORAN!!!!" she screamed.

"AH!"  She woke taking deep breaths of air, "Where am I?" she questioned herself.  Sakura got up and walked to the door, opened it, and noticed the T.V. was on. She looked all over the room, but she didn't find anyone. She heard a groan from the couch, and she grasped and ran back onto Syaoran's bed. "Where am I?" she asked again. She saw that it was eight o' clock and herd a noise from the door.

"Are you awake?" asked a gentle teen's voice. He was now peeking into the room to check on her.

"Syaoran, is that you?  Where am I?" she asked the teen standing at the bedroom door.

"Yes, its me, and you are at my place. I hope you don't mind you collapsed outside in my lap," he said walking over to the bed, "then I picked you up and brought you here.  Tomoyo must've been walking around cause I saw her and she saw you in my arms, so she knows where you are.  Tomoyo gave me the look 'Don't do anything to her and I'll tell her dad that she's at my house' look and walked off."

"Tomoyo. AH! Oh my god, I forgot!!!  I'm suppose to ask if I can go over to her house after school tomorrow," Sakura said frustrated as Syaoran laughed.  "Syaoran?" He heard his name and stopped laughing, and looked at her. He saw she was no longer looking at him, but at her hands, they were in fists and her eyes were starring at them, not blinking.

"Sakura…" began Syaoran.

 "I... a... I had that dream again." Syaoran looked at her confused and then tried to put his hand on hers, but she pulled back.  "I don't know what will happen next," she said beginning to cry.

Syaoran moved closer to her and he put his hand over her hand, she twitched a little bit and pulled it back towards her body.  She tried to move backwards, but hit the wall.  This made Syaoran confused and then remembered the dream that she had told him before she collapsed in his lap, "Sakura I won't hurt you. I'm sorry for that dream, but I could never hurt you. You know that," he said finally putting his hand on hers to let her know that he meant what he said.

Sakura wasn't scared of him now, and she let herself relax.  She starred at him for a while and then got to her knees and hugged him.  "I'm sorry for pulling back.  I just don't know what is going to happen next, and so I'm confused," Syaoran hugged her back and he finally understood how she felt.

"You need to sleep. We have school tomorrow," he said in her ear, and he reluctantly let go of her, and noticed his cheeks were hot. Thankfully it was dark so she couldn't see him blush.  He starred into her emerald green eyes, ready to be pulled into them, but he turned his head away, stood up and walked to the door. "G'night Sakura."

"Night Syaoran," she answered as he walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was up and making breakfast for her and Syaoran.  She was already re-dressed in her uniform, and already for school.  Syaoran smelled something good coming from some where in his apartment.  He sat up quickly from the couch and looked around the living room, and realized the smell was coming from the kitchen.  He got up, walked over to his kitchen and found Sakura there and making breakfast.  "What are you making?" he said with a yawn.

"Pancakes.  I hope you like them," she answered.  "I've had a hard week and that dream is making it worse.  Thanks for being there last night. I wanted to thank you, but you had already closed the door," she said starring at the food in the cooking pan.  "I hope you don't mind I made breakfast," she asked with a giggle.

"Not at all," he answered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo had looked worried since yesterday about Sakura, and as she walked into class she saw Sakura taking to Li.  "Sakura!" she shouted, and ran over to her best friend and hugged her.  "I've been worried about you. I hope you don't mind, Sakura, I took a detour doing home last night, and asked if you could come over for the night, and of curse your dad said 'yes'.  Then I asked if could get some of your stuff and bring it over to my house, and he said 'yes' again, and... OH! I brought Kero if you don't mind.  I told your dad that you would be really late and he shouldn't worry about it.  Is that okay with you?" she told her friend really fast.

Sakura of curse didn't catch all of it and told her friend, "Yep.  That's okay with me Tomoyo," she said, and then turned to Syaoran and face faltered, he just sat there smiling at her.  "Ah, Tomoyo?  What did you want me over for?"

"Well I knew yesterday, I'll tell you later, but I just want you to come over," she replied her friends' question, tapping her chin, and sat down in her chair next to Sakura.

In history class, Sakura started to doze off on her desk.  She started nodding her head up and down, Syaoran saw her doing this and was going to poke her back till she put her head on her hands, and her head fell to her desk quietly, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

"Where am I?" there was an echo to Sakura's voice as she spoke.  "Hello?" she asked and ran to the edge of the building she was standing on.  Sakura looked down and thought that she must be seventy stories high.  She heard someone walking behind her, so she turned around to see who it was, "Syaoran?  Is that you?" she questioned the figure.  Sakura walked a bit closer to the boy before her.  When she was in sight distance, she saw that it WAS Syaoran.  She tried to find his eyes, but they were covered by his bangs.  He looked up at her and she saw them; they looked cold and distant. "Syaoran say something. I need to find out if this is a dream."  He started to walk towards her, and as she started to walk backwards and then found herself cornered at the edge of the building, and with Syaoran right in front of her.  "No!  Stay away!  Don't come any closer!" she shouted as she stepped backward forgetting that there was no building in back of her.

***

"Huh?!" she woke almost falling from her seat.

"Is there something the matter over there Li?" the teacher asked.

"Gomen ne, Ms. Lizen. It won't happen again," Sakura announced to the class, talking to her teacher.  "Thanks, Syaoran.  I need to talk to you after school. Kay?" she asked in a low whisper for only him to hear, and sitting back in her seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran, Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo were walking side by side, and walking in silence.  Tomoyo on Sakura's left with Syaoran on the other, and Meilin on Syaoran's right.  They walked quietly till they got to the park to sit down.  "Syaoran?  My dreams are scaring me, and during history, I had another one, but more detailed," she said walking over to the swings, with Tomoyo and Syaoran following her.  Meilin stood behind the rest of the group confused. Meilin didn't know she had been having these dreams and that the two following her always knew the dreams first. It wasn't fair, so she stayed behind.  Sakura turned around and sat on one of the four swings, "I...I don't know what to do. I'm confused.  I don't know if I ate something bad or..." she stuttered over every word she had said.  She trailed off to, "Are you having any dreams that are like premonitions?

"No, not really," he lied. He had been having nightmares about him leaving and not being able to say goodbye.  "Sakura?  Don't worry about it till it happens.  Okay?"

"Kay.  I guess I shouldn't worry, their just dreams right..."

          _"Listen to your dreams," _explained a female voice, speaking to Sakura.

Sakura widened her eyes and looked around, but found no one there except for Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo.  She stood up from her swing and looked around to get a better sense at things, "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what Sakura?" Tomoyo and Syaoran said in unison.  Meilin over heard the new conversation and ran over to the group of friends.

"You didn't hear that Syaoran?"

"Hear what Sakura?"  Syaoran looked very worried for Sakura.  She and him have been able to hear things together since he had came to Japan to capture all the Clow Cards.

"_'Listen to your dreams.'_ At least that is what the voice said," Sakura said still on her guard, searching for where the voice spoke.

The three of them looked at her like she was crazy.  Syaoran tried to sense if anyone was near them, but there wasn't anyone there.  He saw Tomoyo and Meilin look him for an answer, but all he did was shrug.  The three of them starred at their friend.  "Sakura, we didn't hear a voice. What did it sound like? Male or female?" asked Syaoran confused.

"Awe. Has the little Mistress of the Cards gone crazy?" Asked Meilin rudely.  And looked for the rest of the group for satisfaction, but found none.

"Meilin! That was mean.  Now shut-up!" shouted Tomoyo, defending her friend.

"Female.  It sounded like a little kids' voice," said Sakura.  She then sensed something in front of her and jumped behind Syaoran.  He stood there defensive and starring at the spot that has a lot of magic.  "Syaoran, you can sense that right?"

"Yeah. I can sense that, but it doesn't feel like a card. But..."

"What could it be?" she finished for him.  "Where did it go?  I know it is still in this park, I can sense it."

          _"Over here!"_ the voice shouted and dashed straight at Sakura. The voice sounded like a males; young boys voice. 

"SAKURA!!!" shouted Syaoran and pushed her out of the way.  He knew right away that something was going to happen to her if he had not pushed her out of the way.  "..." He couldn't speak. His eyes turned black from the attack, and he fell to the ground.  He tried to fight whatever it was inside him.  Syaoran was sprawled all over the ground, he moved his hands from arm length to under his body and around his stomach.  He then moved his hands to try and push himself up to his knees and found that the force that entered his body just made him fall again.  He realized that it was trying to leave his body.  Syaoran lied there coiffing, and then, "AHHHHH!!" he grasped trying to fight it and find air all at the same time.

"Syaoran!  What's the matter?!  SYAORAN!!!" screamed Sakura.  She quickly got up from where he had pushed her and ran over to him.  She tried to help him up but found that every time she would get close to him, his energy would push her back.

Tomoyo and Meilin were in a bush hiding, and trying to wake up Kero, but found it wasn't working.  "Kero, c-mon wake-up.  Sakura needs your help," she said it loud enough for Kero to wake-up, but not too loud for Sakura and Li to hear it.

"Huh? Why'd ya have ta wake me up? And what's going on?  Oh, mornin' Tomoyo.  Hi she brat," said a yellow plush toy, just waking up from a long sleep.  This animal is as big as a beanie baby; when standing, and has a circular head with big half circle-like ears.  He had a long body with oval-like arms and legs.  For his face, he had two dots for his eyes and a triangle shape for a nose, with its mouth like a cats.  On his back were two small wings; he also had a tail with hair that looked like cotton at the end of it.  Kero immediately scanned the area and found Sakura trying to help the KID.  He flew over to her and told her to summon her wand.  

_'Why didn't she think of that before?' _he asked himself?****

"Key of the Star,

With powers burning bright,

Reveal the staff,

And shine your light,

RELEASE!"

Within seconds the star staff was at her side.  "HEAL!"  Sakura cried with tears in her eyes, "Heal card! Heal Syaoran! Release and Dispel!"

Syaoran was looking for air and then the card hit him in the middle of the back and started to heal him.  Now there was a big white cloud around him.  Sakura was about five feet away, when to card had done its job. She said Arigatou to the card and it went back into a _'Sakura Card'_ and went to the mistress now running at Syaoran to break his fall to the ground.  Sakura was in tears hoping that Syaoran was still alive.  Kero, Meilin, and Tomoyo ran over to Sakura and knelt down to comfort her and told her its okay for her to cry.

"Syaoran?" she asked in a low whisper, holding him tight, and letting her tears fall into his hair.  She heard a groan form him and looked at him with concern, "Syaoran?" she asked again, wondering if he is awake or not.  "Tomoyo, call Touya and tell him to get over to the King Penguin Park.  Please. Quickly," she said in between sobs.

Tomoyo did as told and called Touya with no complaints. "Touya? Yeah hi, ummm, could you get over to the King Penguin Park?"

"Yeah, sure. What for?" he asked. "Sakura needs my help? Oh okay. I'll be there soon.  Where are you? Near the swings? Oh okay, thanks, bye," and he quickly hung up the phone and went to the garage and got out his bike, and rode off to the park.

TO BE CONTINUDED... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Me: Well did you like it?_**

**_Syaoran: Yeah, sure what ever._**

**_Me: Are ya sure? Cause I liked the ending. Touya didn't do anything_****_J_****_._**

**_Touya: That was the one part I didn't like! being held off stage by security crew_**

**_Sakura: But what happens.  You made a cliffhanger.  And Syaoran better not die!!!_**

**_Me: eep Okay. _**

**_Syaoran: Okay?! Okay, doesn't mean any thing! _**

**_Me: Sure it does!_**

**_Touya: I hope he does die!!!!! screaming somewhere off stage_**

**_Sakura: Hey! That is not funny Touya!_**

**_Me: hehehe.  I have to go to bed. Talk to you guys and girls later! Bye! Night!_**

****

Editing this story took too long. I haven't done any thing all summer. I feel ashamed x_x. 

_Date now:  10-8-02 _

_Finished totally at:  10:15pm_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Cardcapters at all. They belong to Clamp…  Its not fair.         Sniff sniff.

Chapter 2:  Hold Me Tight

                A Cardcapters Story

Touya raced down the street to the park and when he got there, he saw his sister holding something close to her.  He ran over to where his sister was, and noticed that she was holding 'the Chineese Gaki' was in her lap.  Touya kneeled down at his sisters side, and was going to ask her something and then noticed that she was crying.  "Sakura?" All he had to do was say her name.

"He- he protected me, Touya. We're going to take him home and…" she started to cry harder, she leaned her head on Syaoran's head.  She then saw movement from the corner of her eyes and she saw Touya lift Syaoran into his arms. He made an uncomfortable face when he did that, but he was doing this for Sakura.  Sakura gave her onii-chan a weird look. then stood up.

"Come on," he said as gently as possible so he wouldn't hur her feelings.  "Lets go home."  He looked at her warmly and smiled realizing that she was starring at the kid in his arms.  "Sakura, ride the bike home and I'll walk--"

"No," she said flatly, "I- I'll walk the bike back so I can keep an eye on you. I- I don't want him to get hurt anymore than he is right now."  She turned to Tomoyo and said, " Take Kero home with you. the last thing I need is Syaoran waking up with Kero in his face.  It's bad enough that Touya is home, but I guess that it's a good thing…" she said trailing off the subject when she saw Kero pouting on her best friends' shoulder.  "No Kero," she said whiping her tears away. She turned, waved je ne to Tomoyo and Kero, and ran to catch up to her onii-chan.

Touya was glad Tomoyo had called him, it made him feel wanted. It made him feel like he was doing what big brothers do: protect their little sisters.  But something still bothered him.  When he tuned to look at Sakura, he noticed that she was starring at him with love in her eyes.  One thing is for sure, and he knew this from when he first met this kid years ago, what that no matter what he did  to protecter her, this kid would get there first. It was then that he knew they loved each other he just wont agree with it.  He wouldn't ever agree, but he couldn't stop his sister from falling in love with this kid, though he tried.  Touya knew that he'd have to let her go sooner or later, but that wasn't because she was eighteen, or because she could take care of herself.  There was no reason to let her go just yet, she'd hadn't proven to him that she could. He looked at her again and noticed that she looked tired.  He decided to talk to her so she wouldn't g to sleep on him, "You should tell him how you feel about him.  You can't keep denying your self that you love him.  You do know that right?" he asked her.

Sakura looked suprised that her onii-chan realized this when she didn't.  then she said something that made blink with surprise, "Yeah, I know. B- but I always have doubts about it, always thinking, 'What If', before I want to tell him.  But then something always comes up and i'd never get the chance to tell him."  Touya didn't say anything about it anymore, but it vagued him even more when she sounded like she didn't know what she was saying herself.  They didn't talk the rest of the way home.  He didn't want to press the subject of his little imoto-chan was in love with someone he hated.

It took them five more minutes to get home.  They walked into the house and checked to see if anyone was home.  "Hello?!" Touya shouted into the empty house.

"Touya bring him into  my room. I'll take care of him up there."  She stared at him and saw his concern for her, "I'll be fine Touya. Just bring him to my room, set him on the bed, and I'll be up in a minute."

Without question he brought Syaoran up to his sisters' room, at her command, '_I can't beleive he's still out_,' he said to himself. '_It's been  an hour!_'

Sakura saw her otou-san come in and greeted him warmly. She was downstairs talking to her otou-san.  She had just got done asking her last question, when she saw Touya at the last step, "C-ya 'tou-san, at dinner."

"Hey, squirt, he's in your room.  Still sleeping, I cant beleive it," mentioned Touya to his little sister.

"Okay, good. I'll be down for dinner. And if he's awake, I'll tell him that I'll bring him food up to him. Okay?" Sakura asked her onii-chan.

"Yeah, fine by me," he answered his imoto-chan's question.

She walked up the stairs, pasted two doors and turned left into her room.  Sakura stopped istantly as she opened the door to find Syaoran asleep on her bed.  She felt a blush come up her neck to her face, and smiled.  Sakura stopped starring at him and turned to go into her closet to get some blankets to cover him.  She walked across the floor and layed a somewhat-heavy blanket over him to keep him warm.  After she had covered him she kept thinking about how he had saved her in the park.  The Card Mistress kept wondering about what would have happened to her if it happend again to her without Syaoran being there. Though she knew he would always be there to protect her.  She snapped back to reality when she heard a yell from downstairs to tell her dinner was ready.  She starred at the boy a little longer, blushing a little bit.  She smiled at him, and then Sakura walked out of the room, closeing the door behind her, yelling,   "Coming!" then walked down the stairs to eat.

"There you go Kero.  Your bed awaits," said Tomoyo fluffing p t he pillow, for Kero to lay on  it.

"Yeah!" he shouted and zoomed down to his new bed.  "Sweet dreams, Tomoyo, and thank you!" shouted a very excited Kero, curling up on his feather pillow.

"Your welcome Kero."  There was a pause till we hear Tomoyo say, "Good night..." she said as she trailed off.

Sakura had a wonderful dinner. She was bounceing up the stairs as her usual self.  When she got near her room she noticed the door was open, _'Didn't I close the door?'_ she asked herself.  She went to see if he was still in her room, and she did not expect him to be awake. She wasn't gone that long was she?  She kept on pondering if she really was or not, she suddenly stopped in her tracks seeing his warm amber colored eyes, awake and looking at her.  Her mind stopped her from saying anything stupid, as it normelly would do.  He then broke the uncomfontable silence in the room.

"Am I at your house?  In your room?" he asked gentlly not making it sound like a command.  He knew that Sakura was starring at him and probebly did see the blush coming on.  He could feel his cheeks grow hot, and his breathing was becoming unstable.  There the silence happened again till Sakura had enough strangh to speak.

"Yes and yes," Sakura answered plainly.  "You blacked out and then Tomoyo called Touya and _he_ came to the parkand then the three of us went home.  If you're wondering, Kero is at Tomoyo's for the night," she said sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed.  "Are you alright?  Your cheeks are all red..." she said with a giggle.

"Yes, I'm fine.  What happened at the park?  I remember pushing you down to the ground, then I'm all blank from there, sorry for about pushing you."

"I think I can answer your question," said  a voice.  Then Sakura's senses sky-rocketed.  Syaoran looked at her, and saw she looked scared, then he knew why.  "My brother made the attemptto strike you down, Sakura, but instaid he," she mentioned with her head, " got in the way.  Because of you protecting Sakura," she said looking at Syaoran, "he wasn't able to proceed in what he was doing," mentioned the girl who sounded like she was twelve years of age. Then the cardcaptors saw a light pink outline of a little girl. "Sakura there is no need to be afraid of me," she said as she saw Sakura go behind Syaoran.  "My name is Zella, and I am going to try to help you stay away from my brother.  Sakura, what you just saw was my brothere trying to kill you, but since Syaoran protected you." Zella saw the look of confuse on their faces.  So she tried to explain again.  "My brother tried to take your energy because you are the strongest of all scorceror and scorceress in the  univese.  He needs the energy because there is some demond after him to take my brothers place as Hades right hand man.  My brother needs more power to stay in power.  If that makes any sense…"

"Why are you telling us this?" asked a very confused Sakura.

"I'm not telling you this so you has to know, I'm telling you this so you can keep your eyes peeled."

"Now I hav a question. How did I survive his attack?  It makes sense why he would go after Sakura, well now anyways, but why didn't I die?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Um… Good question.  That had happened because you're of the same sex, and because he was not strong enough to kill you.  If he had been stronger you pobebly would be suffering right now.  Right now you will need to keep her," she pointed to Sakura, "away from my brother.  He will be coming back for her, to retry again what had happened to you, Syaoran."   Zalla had explained very well for she could see the look of fear on the cardcapturing duo.  She had to warn them from her brother even though she knew that he was good on the inside, the poor guy was deprete for energy and would give anything to have the card mistress' power.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other fearfully, then at Zella.  "So his main tarfet is Sakura?  And he would've killed her?  And he almost killed me because that is how it fealt to be under the power…"

"But he didn't because he can't kill his own sex without the power to do so.  He is a ghost with very little power of his own.  He is using Hades' power that he gave him to do this hunt," she finnish for Syaoran, a smile sneaking up on her face.  The stunned look acrossed their faces when she told them this.

_'Great now I'm told that I'm going to die, but by whom?!' _she asked herself mentally.  She was starring at her hands with her face downcasting at her matress.  Sakura had tears in her eyes when she felt Syaoran put his hand on her hand.  She felt so scared for herself that she bent down to Syaoran's lap and started crying.  "I- I am so- so scared," she choked on a hiccup in his lap.

There was silence in the room and all you could here was Sakura's whimpering muffled by Syaoran's leg.  The silence was broken when Zella heard something in her head and spoke, "I am sorry, I have to go. My brother is calling me.  Good-bye," she said and dissapeared.

Again there was silence in the room when she left.  Sakura was only thinking about what were to happen if Syaoran was not here.  Would she had died?  One thing is for sure, she didn't want that to happen again.  One of these days he wouldn't be there to protecet her, and what would she do?  She couldn't live without him in her lift.  She would find it impossible, she needed him desperetly.  No one had the control in her life but him.  He was the motive to keep going.  Her thoughts would carry though until she heard him talk.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called to her, "I won't let that happen to you, even if it costed me my life…" he started.

"No!" she practilly screamed, too scared to even think about what would happen if he fell protecting her.  She didn't want him to do that, "Don't do that.  Iwant you to live just as much you want me to live," she answered quickly so he wouldn't expect anything too much.  Sakura then looked into his sunset colored eyes.  She saw no smile, no frown, just a straight face.  His eyes gave no emotion.

"Sakura, I primised to protect you and I promised the stuffed animal nothing would come to hurt you. I also promied myself that if you got hurt I wouldn't be much of a bodygaurd," he answered in a sad tone, worried about her.

Sakura had to blink at this.  _'He promised that to so many people and not one ofthem was me…' _ All she did was stare at him.  She then got up from behind him, wasked to her dresser, took out her yellow matching pajamas, opend the door, and went to the bathroom.  Still rumiging what he had said about protectiong her.

_'What did I do?'_  Syaoran asked himself, concerened about Sakura.  He layed down and stared at the celing.  All of the sudden he sensed something.  It felt like this energy was trying to lure someone into it.  He sensed Sakura comeing towards her bedroom.

Sakura, sensing this power flung the bathroom open scaring her dad a little bit.  She walked hastidly back to her room so her dad wouldn't think anything was wrong.  With her yellow pajamas on she flung the door open to her bedroom, startleing Syaoran who was on the bed.  "Syaoran! Do you feel that?" She saw him turn his head and nod, then turned his head back to stare at the window searching for where the power was coming from.

"Yeah, I did," he answered, but when he tured his head in her direction he noticed she wasn't there.  "Sakura?" he called hopeing she was still around.  He then sensed that she near the door.  __

_'Sakura, no! Don't go the energy. its calling you! Please.'_ 

With that in mind he jumped out of bed, and opened the window.  Syaoran jumped into the tree with difficulty.  He could sense that Sakura was still at the door waiting for somthing.  He leaped from branch to branch, and finally to the ground.  He noticed the front door opening just as he got to the ground, and he paniked, thinking what should he do to stop her.  He quickly ran to stand in her way, but noticed that it wasn't Sakura.  "Touya!?" Syaoran quickly clamped his mouth with his hands to make sure he didn't hear him.  He then dashed in to one of the bushes so he wouldn't see him and question him.

Touya turned his head quickly but not fast enough see anyone there.  "Hmm... I thought that I heard someone behind me."  Touya looked confused and shook it off.  He turned and said something to the figure inside the door, then walked on the walk-way into the street.

As soon as Touya was out of sight, Syaoran turned his head just in time to see the door open again, but this time it was the person he was looking for.  He examend her quickly to see if she was wearing anything out of place and noticed she was wearing her blades.  Syaoran didn't wast anytime, he jumped out of the bushes and infront of her shouting, "Sakura! Where are you going?" He saw her look down at her feet. She didn't want to worry him, and started to roll down the walk-way, slowly.  "Don't go after it," he commanded, abruptly stopping her.  Then, "That is exactly what it wants you to do," he said calmly trying not to sound harsh.

"I know, but..." there was a false silence, then, "I also know that if i go now...  I won't get hurt.  I- I promise," she said shakidly, "but what do I do if I don't go?" she questioned Syaoran, not realizing the tears from her cheaks and falling to the ground.  She saw, from the coner of her eye, Syaoran walking closer to her.  She wasn't sure how she felt, though she knew that she felt anger, hate, love, care, and most of all, she was scared.  She tryed to hold back the rest of the tears, but they kept coming and falling as they pleased.

Syaoran saw her crying and realized he had hurt her by commanding her to no go after the energy.  "Sakura, I'm sorry if i hurt you in any way," secoretly he wondered what was going on inside her pretty little head sometimes.  He got closer to her, and he saw her pull away from him. Vagued by this action he asked, "Don't, Sakura, don't run."  When he was looking at her, he saw her knees begin to buckle out from underneath her, he quickly caught her before she fell.

"Syao- ran," she choked, "I'm so scared. I- I want to get this over with," she said in between sobs.  "I don't want to see my friends or _you_ hurt in anyway."

He stared at her for a second wondering why she would care about him so much.  Syaoran would think he would know her, but now only to an extent, she looked lost, and comfused.  "Don't force yourself into this. You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. To protect my friends, my family, and you."  _Most of all_, she commented to herself.  "Because this is my job­-"

"What is your _job_?"

"My job is to keep the Earth safe from danger-"

"And therefore put youself into it, right?" he looked at her.  She would not look at him at all. She kept playing with his shirt button.

"I'll be right back, Syaoran. I have to think!" she shouted calmly.  Sakura quickly got up and rollerbladed away, changing her mind to go after it.  She heard Syaoran shouting her name to stop her but she felt she couldn't stop, she had to run.  She could hear him yelling her name, telling her to stop, but she couldn't, she needed to think.

Syaoran ran to catch up to her, but he couldn't. She had gotten a head start, but not much of one,_ 'Man she has a quick start off!'_  He knew her favorate spot to think.  He could feel her energy nearing towards the Penguin Park.  "Sakura!" shouted Syaoran at the top of his lungs.  He dashed off to find his cherry blossom.  He took off at the speed of light.  _'Please be alright Sakura!  Please!  I'd die without you.'_  He was now nearing the entrence of the park, he first went to the swings where he thought she would be, but she wasn't there.  He started to panic, he couldn't find her.  There were no kids around seeing as it was late at night, he looked, but all he could see was trees, swings, the penguin slide, and grass. Syaoran heard a scream that sounded like Sakura's from behind him.  He turned around and in between the trees he saw a flash of light. Worried he thought, _'Sakura!'_  He immediately took off in her auras' direction.  In front of him there was an opening in the woods, to through baseballs for practice, where he saw his precious cherry blossom laying on the velvet green grass in the center of the opening.

_'Syaoran... I-I'm so- sorr_y_,'_ she whispered in her mind.  Her eyes went back to a figure that stood ten feet in front of her.  Her mind went to her past.  She never really liked ghosts because of her older onii-chan, Touya, she had always been scared of them.  Here is a ghost in front of her, a boy, who looked about 12.  He had shoulder-langth hair; white and pulled back out of his eyes.  His shirt was an azure blue like the deepest seas, with matching forest green karate pants. If he stood up straight he was about 5'6".  "Sakura!" shouted a voice from the forest.  The boy ran and stood protectively over her.  "I won't let you touch her!" he yelled in a scarce voice.

"Yeah, well... She won't feel any pain if you move.  I swear, I am stonger than last time, Syaoran..." he tried to threaten.

"Brother!" called a girl with aqua green hair.  "Leave them alone..." she called, showing up with her purple aura surrounding her.  "They are not ready to fight against you, me... US!  Leave them alone, Austin!"

"That is why we kill the Card Mistress now while she is vernerable.  Zella, you..."

"Don't start Austin. I will not let you kill him or her!" she shouted.  Zella could see Syaoran listening to their conversation while he was picking the mistress up off the ground.

Austin saw his little sisters eyes glareing down at the boy.  He was getting mad for being ignored.  His eyes flared, like a raging inferno about to burst.  Zella saw lightning surrounding him; being made from his power rising.  She glared at her brother.  How could he do this?  Why attack them now when they are not ready to fight them?  What will their master gain from their deaths?  These were questions forming in her mind when she watched her brother power up to hurt them.

"Syaoran, look out!" she shouted.

Just in the knick of of time his head shot up.  He leaned down and picked up Sakura, but before he jumped out of the way he saw a flash of light.  Zella knew they hadn't gotten out of the way in time.  _'He stalled too long,'_ she thought absently.  She closed her eyes as her eyes began to water up, but as she began to lower her head she saw puffs of smoke and then a bright white sheild.  _'When did he have time to make up a sheild?!'_

Syaoran looked down and saw Sakura with her eyes barely open and her hand raised.  "Sa- Sakura?" Syaoran managed to studder.  She risked a look at him and smiled at him, faintly.

Sakura felt her eye lids begin to droop.  She knew she couldn't hold up the sheild for much longer.  Her strangth was leaving her and quick, and for a split second she could feel someone elses' strangth within her.  Her hand was beginning to fall and her sheild was failing her.  She looked up at Syaoran ans could see fear in his warm amber eyes.  With all the strangth she had used, her eyes fell and her hand dropped.  Syaoran saw her hand fall, and paniked.  He looked down at where the _Mistress_ lay in his lap. 

"Sakura!?" he shouted.  Just then he remembered that they were in a fight and looked up...

Only to find Zella blocking thier attackers path.

"GO!" shouted Zella, "Go, before he strikes again!" It didn't take to long to pick up Sakura and leave with her in his arms.  Syaoran's right hand supporing Sakura's back and his other was under her knees; and dashed out of the opening that was there.

"Hey, stuffed animal, come over to my apartment. We need to discuss somthing," announced Syaoran over the speaker phone to Tomoyo's house.  Kero and Tomoyo looked at  each other compleatly confused.

"Where are you Li?" asked Tomoyo.

"Me?  Oh I'm on my way over to my apartment, Wei will let you in," he replied.

Again, Kero and Tomoyo looked at each other.  They both thought that they were both at Sakura's.  After they picked up some clothing for Sakura and Tomoyo they were on their way.

After a while, something Li said was bothering Tomoyo.  She couldn't understand why he and Sakura would be going to his apartment,  god only knows her brother wouldn't let that happen.  So what happened to them while they left them?

"Kero?  Why would Li call on his cell and at almost ten o'clock?"

"Honestly... I don't know Tomoyo.  I guess we'll find out as soon as we get there.  The kid never calls unless it was important, or..." he trailed off as he thought of his mistress dead... NO! He wouln't think that.  That couldn't happened to his mistress.  Kero was also worried, but it didn't get any better know his mistress was with the _chinese gaki_.

"Or what Kero?" Tomoyo asked the flying creature.

He snapped out of his reverie, "Huh? What? What'd you say Tomoyo?"

"Or what Kero?"

"Nevermind.  Let's just get there, ok, Tomoyo?"

Syaoran was near his home when he felt someone move slightly in his arms.  He looked down noticing the figures' eyes flutter open.  "Syao- ran?" she croked, not moving from her spot in his arms.

"Shh," he answered her question, "go back to sleep.  We're almost home..."

"Where are we going?" she asked quickly, and quietly.

Syaoran stared down at her for a moment, "We are going to my place to talk about somthing.  Your stuffed animal might answer my questions," he said looking back up.  Sakura understood and fell into a peaceful sleep.

There was a knock of Syaoran's apartment door.  A tall man wearing a black tuxcido opened the door.  He had grey hair that covered the back of his head and his sides.  Kero floated down and behind Tomoyo.  "Hi, Wei,  is Syaoran home yet?"  she asked politely.

"No not yet.  I have not seen Master Syaoran all day."  He opened the door wider to let her into the apartment.  "Do come in.  He will be home shortly."

They sat in silence for what seemed like two hours.  Kero was anxious to find out if his mistress was alright, and Tomoyo looked like she was going to jump on Syaoran as soon as he walked in or faint.  They were getting more then impatiant.  And just as Kero was going to talk they heard the front door open ans close.  Tomoyo looked over to see if it was Syaoran.  Her purple eyes widened with surprise.  "Syaoran, What happened?" she asked noticing Sakura's sleeping body in his arms.

"There was a fight," he said whispering.  He knew Sakura was scared of ghosts so he decided not to say anything just yet.

"And?!" came a high voice behind Tomoyo, "What exactlly happened?" the voice asked worried.  Syaoran shrugged off the question and walked past his two friends in front of him, and into his room and set Sakura down on his bed.  "Hey, _Kid!_  D'ya hear me?  What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, cotten ball," he answered.  Syaoran walked over to his closed and opened the doors, pulled out extra blankets, and layed them at the foot of the bed.  "Here, Tomoyo.  You sleep here,"  and he walked back to his closet to gather more blankets and layed them on the right side of his bed.

"Syaoran," Sakura sighed in her sleep.  Tears fell down her cheaks from her dream.

Syaoran heard his name being cried out from on top of the bed.  He sat up on his knees and looked at Sakura.  There on his bed was _The Card Mistress_, But he noticed she was crying.  He then saw her turn her back to him.  "Sakura?" he gently whispered to her.

Sakura heard someone whisper her name, and slowly opened her eyes.  She looked around and realized that this wasn't her room.  She turned to her back and stared at the celing.  Out of the corner of her eye she noticed hair, dark brown hair.  "Are you awake Syaoran?" she asked quietly.  "How long have I  been asleep?" she turned her head and realized he was staring at her.  She now layed on her side and smiled softly at him.  Noticing he looked so clam.  She closed her eyes slowly, to try to sleep.

"Sakura?  Do you remember what happened?  I only saw you fall," he asked softly.  He would let her take her time.  If she didn't want to tell him then she wouldn't if she did then she would.  I tried not to sound worried but apparently that didn't happen,  she opened her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it," she stopped.  "I mean,  all I was doing was skating around, I noticed you followed me.  I... then... I don't know what happened.  The last thing I remember was at the swings and then somhow i got into the forest opening," her eyes teared up as she remembered the ghosts.  "I looked up and saw," she paused, "I actully saw a ghost.  That was one thin i remembered when I opened my eyes In the clearing.  Then i put up a defense sheild and i don't even know how i did that," she said in a scared low whisper.  Her head turned and her face was in the pillow.

Before Syaoran knew it, he had his arms around her for both of their comfort.  "It's ok, Sakura," he said as he comforted her.  As he did so, he unconsisly pulled her closer to him, rocking her back and forth.  "Shh, Sakura, shh," trying to comfort her.  "Nothing will happen fo the rest of the night.  I'll make sure of it," he ended noticing her sobbs into his arm were calming.  _'I would do anything for you, Ying Fa.'_

Sakura noticed her arms slip from covering her face to around Syaoran's waist.  She hugged him tightly, as he did the same to her, Sakura didn't want to let this moment end but she was a little tired.  Syaoran felt the same.  His eyes were closed as he held her.  As he started to fade away he heard his name whispered.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm."

"Did you mean it?  I mean, when you said you'd protect me?"

"Sakura do I ever say anything i don't mean?"

"You always say things when nessisary, and they are always true," she answered with a smile.

"And that is how i was taught.  So yes I meant it."

"Sorry i got mad and walked out on you.  But i needed time to talk to myself," she said not moving from his clutch.

"Sakura? What made you mad?

"Hmm... I wasn't really mad, I was more confused then anything else.  But remember when you said that you promised to protect me?  Well you never told me that, and I don't and you to take your life just for me.  I want you to live too.  So i thought that _that_ was out of place.  I thought for a while, I would go after the strange energy was from," she then moved her head and looked at syaoran, "then I remembered... you said not to go after it.  I was confused," she moved her head back to where it was; on his chest.  Syaorna moved his head an dstared at her, "I thought... that... you wanted..." she couldn't finish, she felt her tears come back to her eyes.

"Of corse I do.  I just don't want you to get hurt.  Just call me whenerver you go anyehere or when you need  help," he said moving his head back down to where it was.  He yawned and pushed Sakura from his arms.  He saw her eyes closed and her breathing had calmed down.

As he layied her down gently, he heard her sigh come from her lips, "'Night, Syaoran."

"G'night," he answered as he layied down himself.

"Sakura! Get away from me!" yelled a fimillar voice.  Syaoran studdered in his words.  Sakura looked ahead of her and saw Saoran having trouble with something.  As he fell to the ground, Sakura ran to him and rolled him over onto his back, setting him in her lap.

_"Syaoran!" she cried, "Syaoran!  Wake up!"  she screamed.  She laied him down on the building.  He snapped his eyes open staring at the black sky.  Sakura then backed away, "Syaoran?" she asked in a scared tone._

_Syaoran didn't answer, he sat up and kept his head straight.  He then got to his knees, then to his feet.  He turned to Sakura, he stood there glaring straight ahead.  Sakura blinked.  she expected to see beautiful amber eyes, but instaid found cold black eyes.  She looked confused to what was happing.  She looked around, noticing that her staff was at Syaoran's side.  she saw him look down at her staff and look back up at her.  he raised his hand, and as he raised his hand, her staff raised.  The staff soon reached shoulder langth, and he grabbed it.  The staff now hovered over his hand. As his fingers closed, the Mistress' staff looked like it was getting finger prints and cracks. To be honest, he was breaking it_ (d'ah)_ Sakura just stared at him.  If he broke the staff compleatly, then she wouldn't have any magic to defend herself.  He moved closer to her and she moved backwards.  He dropped the magic wand making it break, Sakura had more tears fill her eyes.  she looked back up and saw Syaoran walking towards her._

_"What's the matter with your eyes?" Sakura cried.  He started walking faster and faster, until he was in a run.  "Syaoran!  Stop!" she yelled, "Stay away from me," she screamed.  She was backing up quicker, until she couldn't  go backwards anymore.  Syaoran jumped up and pulled his sword out.  He landed next to her.  He held up the sword to her neck.  She tried reaching for his wrist but he pulled it back._

_"Give  me the CARDS!" screamed a voice from deep within Syaoran's throat.  He pulled up his sword again and glared at Sakura_

_Sakura tried to step back, but remembered that she was on the edge of the building.  Syaoran's voice sounded deep and hard when he talked.  He had his other hand out waiting for her to answer, but she shook her head.  So he stepped forward and the tip of the sword was now in the middle of her chest.  He stepped forward afain, and she was knocked off the building._

_"AHH!" she screamed, "KERO!"_

Syaoran gapped his blankets as he woke up.  He looked at Sakura on the bed at his side, "I hope that that doesn't happen," he whispered to himself.  He got up and walked to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.  He tood up still in his daze and walked to his fridge.  He got out two raw eggs and took out a bowl from one side of the cabanet.

As Tomoyo woke up, she heard cooking noises coming from the kitchen.  She sat up rubbing her eyes.l  She had to blink a couple of times to get her vision back.  Tomoyo looked left then right, realizing Meilin was in the froom and Sakura was still on the bed.  She got up to the closed dooe and opened it.  She walked out, hearing Syaoran sneeze.

"Bless you," said Tomoyo sleepidly.  she saw him look up surprised as she said it.

"Thank you."  Syaoran went back to cooking his breakfast.  then there was silence as she sat in a chair.

"You know Sakura depends on you.  I hope you know that," she told him.  She looked down to the ground and back up to look at him.

Syaoran stopped cooking as he heard that.  After a while he put his eggs on a plate and stared at them.  "Yeah, I know.  But for how long..."

"Don't say that.  You do know she loves you.  You and her won't say anything cause you're both scared-"

"I had a dream last night.  I- It wasn't peaceful at all.  I saw myself str- uglling about somehting.  I... I fell, and she turned me over and layed me on her lap.  She called my name, but i couldn't do anything," he said studdering over his words.  He knew he couldn't do anything to stop her from falling.

Sakura woke with a fright, leaning over her knees.  Her hearing clicked on as she heard whispers in the kitchen.  "I couldn't do anything to stop her from falling," came a male voice from the kitchen.  he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Li, she's stronger than that.  YHou and I both know that," came a females voice comforing the males.  sakura looked over the room ans realizd Syaoran and Tomoyo warn't there.  She got our of bed and went to the door.  She tripped, but she quickly found her balance and looked down.  there she found a hand, she then looked over to see if it was attached to anything.  Then found Meilin sleeping.

_'Oh god!'_ she sighed tgo herself, her hand to her heart.  Sakura opened the door quietly.  She tipped Toed to the door of the kitchen and found Tomoyo and Syaoran talking.  She then went quietly to the couch and layed down, and listened to what they were talking about.

"But it was me.  I saw _me_ running towards her and I..." Sakura quickly understood what they were talking about.  "It's so real, it scares me."

Tomoyo was about to talk when she heard a voice at the door of the kitchen.  "It's ok Syaoran.  Don't worry about it," Sakura soothed.  She walked over to him and hugged him gight.  He too hugged, and Tomoyo squealed with joy.  "I've had the same dream.  I'm not worried about it," she tried again,_'Yet,'_ she thought to herself.  They both fell to the ground holing each other.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" she answered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to see you get hurt by..." he held her tighter to him thinking she would leaver him.

"Nothing will happen.  I have the cards don't worry about it.  I won't die, I'm too stubbern to die," she giggled holding in her sobbs.  They both needed reassurence right now, nether knowing what layed for them.  Sakura dropped her head into his shoulder.  "I won't... die," she repeated sadly, silently crying.  Syaoran heard her and held her tighter.

Tomoyo walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch, thinking about what Li told her.  "Why would they both have the same dream?" she asked of herself.  Tomoyo couldn't come up with a reason at all.  She took a glance at the kitchen and saw they were couming out one at a time.  "You know?  You two should get together," she said standing up.  Sakura and Syaoran both looked at one another and blushed.

"Hoe!  Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled blushing hard.

"Well, what can I say?  You two look perfect for each other," she said with a big smile.  Tomoyo looked around and noticed there was another person in the room.  "Well, good morning Meilin," she laughed.

"Mor- r-nin'," she answered her friend yawning.

Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the same couch, with Meilin on his other side.  Sakura leand back and sighed her handsholding her face.  "Are You feeling ok? worried Syaoran.

"I'll be ok.  I just," she paused, "wish that these dream would go away."

"How long have you had them?"

"I guess... Umm... four or five weeks?" she guessed.  Everyone looked at her stunned, "What'd I say?"

"Four or five weeks?!" they screamed in unison, Sakura just nodded.  Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo all stared at one another.

They were all awe struck, lost as to why she would hold off for so long when this could've been done a long time ago.  Syaoran then broke the silence, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because  within the months, we just got done with card capturing then we had to change them into the _Sakura Cards_.  And I had to get my Magical ability's back up.  Besides, I didn't think that they would drag on like this."

They knew what she said was true, but they didn't know _how true_.  Everyday she'd come to school with a worried look, but they didn't know it was because of this dream.  Syaoran then stood and walk over to the sliding winder soor.  "Sakura," he began, she knew then she was going to get yelled at, again, "you need to tell us these things.  You need to trust us.  How can we be friends if you don't trust us?"

Sakura winced.  He had to bring that into it.  It wasn't that she didn't trust her friends, she just thought she was protecting them.  "I told Kero-"

"Not just him! We are all you friends!" Sakura looked down hurt, she saw that coming.  She should know that hiding anything from him was pointless.  She looked down at her hands that were now quivering.  "I didn't mean to yell."  Sakura understood why he was doing that.  No one was a geinus at why he just did that.  Sakura needed time to cool off, so she got up from her seat and walked to the bathroom.  Syaoran made the attempt to stop her but Tomoyo stopped him before he even reached her.  "But-" Tomoyo just shook her head.

Syaoran paced himself in his living room waiting for Sakura to com out of the bathroom.  He did this for the next three hours till Tomoyo stopped him, " You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you do that any longer.  She'll be out in a few minutes. Just let her cool do-" she saw Syaoran's head snap up, "own," she finished.

_Key of the star,_

_With powers burning bright,_

_Reveal the staff,_

_and shine your light!_

_RELEASE!_

They heard Sakura chant and then they saw her fling the door open.  They saw her fun toward the balcony door and open that up.  They saw she had out a card, "Fly!" they heard her shout.  "Release and Dispel!" Syaoran ran tover to her and shouted her name but he thought she didn't hear him.

"Oh boy!  She is really mad at you-" she stopped when she saw a death glare at her.  Tomoyo took a step back and sat on the couch.

"Tomoyo and Meilin, stay here, if you want to live!" shouted Syaoran as he ran out of the door as fast as he could.  _'Sakura please be ok!'_he said to himself.

Sakura was sure that she was out of sight.  So she stepped onto the ground and called the fly card back into a card.  She was half was there so she started running, sure that Syaoran would be there quickly.  she turned around and saw Syaoran far behind her.  "_Sakura!_"  She jeard him call from a distance.  "_Sakura! Please Stop!_" she shouted from a far.  He saw her turn a corner to the Park, so he followed.  As he turned the corner, he heard her scream.  He saw her near the _King Penguin Slide_.

"Welcome Syaoran!" shouted a male voice from the edge of the woods.  "So you're here to join us , huh?"  He blinked and saw hi prey run towards his love.  He smirked, "I wouldn't do that if i were you."

Syaoran didn't take him siriously, he ran into a barrior and was pushed back ten feet.  As he struggled to his knees he saw a fimillar boy floating towards Sakura.  "Austin!" He shouted, " Stay away from her!"  Syaoran saw him raise his hands at Sakura.  He tried to stand, but there was a pain in his side.  _'NO, Sakura!'_ he shouted mentally.  Syaorean noticed he was inside the barrior.  "_Get away from her!_" he growled.

"Did I do anything to offend you?" Austin asked rudely.  He started to chant something in unknown language.

"Syao- ran," choked Sakura.  she had tears running down her face unconsisly.  Her emerald eyes had no life to them.  She could barelly hear Syaorn yelling her name as if blaming himself for something. She then blacked out.

"Sakura! Please can you hear me? Sakura!  I'm sorry!" he said over and over again, until he to started to have tears roll down his cheeks.

"Ohhh!, thats so sweet.  Syaoran has a soft spot for the _Card Mistress_. who'd ever think that the tough, mighty warrior, that never smiles, never shows his feelings; shows them now!" Austin laughed.

"Meilin?  Why was he so snappy?  I've never seen him like this."  Tomoyo risked a worry glance at Meilin and saw that she was trying to hold in a giggle.  "What's so funny?"

"You are.  The last tim he did that, he did it to me, and i just stood sat there for a couple of hours," she and Tomoyo started to laugh.  "And he said the samething to me."

"Do you think its ok to find those two?"

"Yeah, its been five minutes.  I think it would be ok.  Let's try the park first."

Meilin and Tomoyo nodded to confirm, then got their shoes and jackets on and walked out the door in search of their friends.

_'Sakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you.  I- I was worried.  Please don't give up.'_ Syaoran was on the verge of breaking down the barrior and breaking that ghosts' soal, but know taht wasn't possable.  He put his hand over his ovel neckace, and took it off his neck, summoning his sword.

"You know that won't help save this girl," he turned her around.  Syaoran saw tears falling onto the ground.  She looked pale and her eyes had no color to them.  He then understood what he was doing; draining her life energy.  Syaoran quickly summond all his strangth and shot it to her; Sakura's head jerked up violently.

"Sakura! Wake Up!" was what he shouted before he fell to the ground.  With in that time Tomoyo and Meilin came walking in as he fell.  They both ran over to him, and helped him to his knees, only to fall backwards again.  They looked at each other and looked over to Sakura.  They both saw her struggleing with something.

"But nothing is holding her up!" shouted Tomoyo.  Meilin quickly got up and ran over to where Austin was and punched him in the jaw.  He flew back, surprised that his gaurd was down, and into a tree he went.  Sakura fell tot he ground,  she instantly tried to push herself up.

Meilin quickly ran over to the helpless girl, and she grabbed her arm, putting it around her neck.  Meilin helped her to where Tomoyo was helping Syaoran.  "I... is Syao- ran ok?" she asked weakly.

"I beleave he is.  Most of his energy was taken from him but he'll be ok," Tomoyo confirmed.

Meilin and Sakura practelly fell to their knees.  Sakura looked over to were Austin hit the tree, but found it empty.  _'Where'd he go?'_ she asked herself.  _'Hmm, Nevermind.'_

"I think he's coming around," Sakura was snapped back to realaity.  Tomoyo helped him to a sit.

Syaoran looked around to see if Sakura was in the barrior, only to her in front of him staring.  "Are you alright?! What was he doing to you?" he babbed out.  He blushed as to was he said.

The three girls giggled, "Yes I'm fine.  Thank you. I heard you Screaming, Blaming yourself for something.  And then i guess he was taking my power cause I blacked out.  Then i felt a huge amount of energy blasting me awake."

Syaoran looked at her sheepishly, "I didn't want to hurt you with my lightning so i gave you my energy."

"You shouldn't have done that, but I thank you.  Are you ok?"

"Hey, can we do this at hom?  It's getting cold outl.  C'mon." Meilin whined.  She and Tomoyo lifted their friends arams over their shoulders and gelped them walk back to Syaoran's apartment.

To Be Continued...

Authers Note:

Okay! that took a looooooooooong time to finish. i hope i don't EVER let it go again.  GAH! that was almost hazardous.  well i realllllllllly want you to reveiw and let me know things, like how i did on writing the chapter OTHER than telling me to get it out faster.  School is done so maybe i will.  Now I have to find my note book with my summaries of Drawn To Each Other... that'll be a pain in the ass.

Well I Gots Ta Go.  Reveiw!!!!!!! Please! that would be one of the reasons y i never finishd this chapter early =P.  sorry i'll TRY not to do that again.  BYEZ!

cheryblosom


End file.
